


Never Admit It (Chris Jericho/Dean Ambrose)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Based on a prompt by @j3r1ch0-y2j- JeriBrose Bedroom Talk





	Never Admit It (Chris Jericho/Dean Ambrose)

No matter where they were, Chris always found him after a bad match. Whether it was a physically brutal one, or one that made him dig deep into his masterfully intelligent evil side, Chris took it out on him. Not that he complained. Oh hell no. That blonde was one of the few who could ever give Dean what he needed.

Dean grimaced as his cheek hit the tile wall harder than necessary but his annoyance was gone as his dick throbbed in response.

“Look at you. My little pain slut. Already so hard for me, aren’t you boy?” Chris growled.

“Heh, you think that’s cause of you? Yeah right. This beautiful green wall has me all tied in knots,” Dean replied gruffly.

He preened at the agitated grunt Chris let out before he was slammed harder into the wall.

“You’d best shut that mouth Ambrose. All you do it talk talk talk. How about spreading those legs for me and poking that ass out so I can get started?” Chris said cockily.

“Ooh, ya gonna get serious with me now sir?” Dean mocked.

Despite his teasing nature, Dean wanted it as bad as Chris did and thus he took position, poking his ass out like a good bottom did. Didn’t mean the Canadian would get it easy though. Smirking, he shook his hips.

“Come get me big guy. I’m a'waitin’.”

The crack that filled the air was almost as painful as the slap on his ass. Howling out, he tried to jerk away only for Chris to hold him still, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Now, shut the fuck up, or I’m going in without lube or prepping you,” Chris threatened.

His heated tone made Dean groan again, his eyes fluttering shut. Best man to submit to, ever.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Dean bit out without real malice.

“Oh no. I’m gonna fuck your asshole, asshole!”

Dean would never admit it, but he might have maybe let out an very high pitched moan when Chris thrust his first finger in.

“Ngh, keep it coming, fucker,” Dean rasped out, pushing back against the bigger man.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep lots of things coming Ambrose.”

Warm and wet fingers wrapped around his dick and his forehead fell hard against the wall in defeat. That hand knew him better than any other, probably even his own. It knew how he liked to be squeezed hard before a few fast light strokes, how he liked the palm to rub along his head and-

“Mother fucker!” Dean cursed.

Chris let out a chuckle as he breathed across Dean’s shoulders, pushing that second finger into his tight hole.

“Where are those smart words now Dean? Where’s that sassy little bitchy attitude you always give me? Hmm?”

His lips worked and his throat clenched, trying to form words, but all he could manage was a ragged groan as the blonde got in as deep as he could get.

“Come on, talk for me boy. I wanna hear you screaming!”

When Chris’ thick fingers pressed on his prostate, he nearly collapsed.

“Oh fuck. That feels s'good.”

“Apologize for being a brat,” Chris hummed, “And then I’ll fuck you nice and thorough and maybe even let you cum.”

The majority of his brain and pride wanted him to rebel. To tell Chris to eat shit and die. That he’d rather lick someone’s nasty foot, but that stupid needy part of his body wouldn’t let him.

“I- I- God damn it Chris. I’m sorry, okay? Sorry for bein’ a brat! Would you just fuck me already?!”

For a moment he thought Chris was leaving when the hand left his cock and fingers slid from his ass, but he was comforted when he felt Chris’ thick head against his entrance.

“Good enough Ambrose. You’re lucky I love pounding your ass. Although, it’s almost not worth the shit I put up with you the rest of the time.”

Hairs bristling at the insult, even though he knew it was a joke, he opened his mouth to yell at the older man only to be silenced with a thrust in. Dean shuddered and gave out a pathetic whimper as he punched the wall.

“Fucker! You didn’t use lube!” Dean snarled.

“I warned you.”

He smirked through the pain and bit his lip to keep his retort from coming out. One hand gripped his hip hard while the other covered his own hand on the wall, bringing their bodies close. His first thrust was slow, careful, but after that he went hard and fast.

“C'mon, sing for my boy. It’s the least you can do for me.”

Lip snarled in defiance, he kept his mouth sealed despite the raging bliss storming his system. It wasn’t until Chris’s hand left his and started stroking his cock that he complied.

“That'a boy. I want you screaming my name when you come.”

Dean shook his head but was already losing the battle, his body worn from their fight and reacting too strongly to the stimulation.

“Fuck you,” he growled.

“Mmm, that the best you got?” Chris teased.

The younger man’s jaw twitched, his body tensing for a violent reply, until Chris’ hips dropped and changed their angle.

“Mother god fuck! Fuck Chris!”

“Yeah, come on. Come Dean. Tell me how much you love this cock.”

Hair falling in his eyes, he nearly collapsed against the wall in a puddle of goo. He clawed at the tile uselessly, needing to hold something as his body began to come undone, but finding nothing. His chest heaving, he couldn’t help but buck back onto Chris.

“Ah, shit. That’s it Dean. Such a tight ass. I’m gonna fill it up, you got it?”

He couldn’t even argue, too lost in his rushing pleasure. Letting out a roar, he found Chris’ hand on his hip and squeezed as his cock throbbed and the pounding ecstasy made him grow taut.

“Come! Now!” Chris growled.

The proverbial dam broke and his entire body shook with the power of his climax. He watched deliriously as his cum shot out onto the wall and coated Chris’ hand. Dean swore he could taste his own pleasure in his blissful coma. Chris moaned loudly as his hips stuttered and Dean whimpered weakly, feeling the blonde make good on his promise to fill his ass. Within seconds they were smashed up against the wall, Dean cringing as his softening cock became trapped between his body and the slick tile, his cum smearing off the wall into his belly.

“Well shit, who would'a thunk it?”

“Just keep walking Uce,” Dean mumbled, not even having to look up to realize who was talking.

“Haha, okay. I gotcha,” Roman replied, his voice passing their panting bodies.

Dean’s eyes came open lazily as Roman footstep’s stopped and he continued to talk.

“I gotta ask man, good as the rumors say?”

Chris let out a snort of a laugh as Dean’s cheeks heated up.

“Well, let’s just say the Big Lion isn’t lyin’.”

Roman groaned and Dean watched amused as he shook his head.

“Go somewhere else with your silly ass puns Uce. See you at the hotel?” Roman asked, grinning.

Dean gave a quick nod and let out a sigh of relief when Chris finally pulled off of and out of him. He switched the shower knobs back on and looked over to find the older man watching him intently.

“What?” he asked, feeling his vigor return.

“Nothing. Just taking a second to enjoy the view. Catch you after our next match.”

With a smack to Dean’s ass, Chris walked off, completely and proudly nude. He had a nice body and great ass so why not? Of course, Dean would never admit it, but he might have stared right along with every step Jericho took.


End file.
